1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for training individuals in an outdoor setting. In particular, the present invention relates to a mobile education system consisting of a system of electronic teaching aids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, the military uses automated electronic classrooms in garrisons to train military personnel the skills needed for various field activities. However, garrison based training has shortcomings resulting from training delays that disrupt the practical application and rehearsal of learning. It is sometimes days or weeks after classroom instruction before students can reinforce learning with practical application, in many cases requiring reteaching.
At present, there is no satisfactory alternative to garrison training. One reason is that up to now, an electronic classroom has not been available for field use. Right now, field instruction lacks any type of audio/visual support. Instead, current field instruction relies heavily on turn charts and the like to present instructional material. Thus, a problem remains in that with large classes, students very seldom, if ever, actually clearly see the turn-charts or clearly understand the instructor due to environmental factors such as poor lighting and ambient noise levels. What is needed is a mobile education center for field use that includes practically all the advantages of an automated electronic garrison training facility.